Harry Potter e la fine del mondo
by Amarinta
Summary: Un alternativo settimo libro della saga. Perchè ho letto il settimo libro, in inglese ovviamente, e non mi è piaciuto neanche un pò. Così ho pensato di scrivere la mia versione...
1. L'inizio

**Capitolo 1 - L'inizio**

"Pensi che sia cattivo?"

Tese la mano e gli asciugò una lacrima di sangue che, dall'angolo più estremo dell'occhio, stava arrivando a perdersi fra i capelli.

"Lo sai" aggiunse "mi piace pensare che anche adesso, se fossi disposto a crederti, tu saresti in grado di trovare le parole giuste per uscire da questa situazione"

Voldemort abbassò gli occhi su quel corpo teso fino allo spasmo, tremante e sanguinante, coperto di sudore, urina e lacrime, e sorrise.

"Mi piace pensare che tu sia abbastanza intelligente da capire perchè ti sto facendo tutto questo"

Aveva la lacrima di sangue sulla punta delle dita, e l'assaggiò. Le lacrime di dolore erano sempre le più buone.

"Sai perchè ti sto facendo questo?"

Gli prese un'altra lacrima.

Il suo prigioniero ancora non singhiozzava. Era bello quando singhiozzavano, urlavano e supplicavano, ma doveva riconoscere che quello non era un prigioniero qualunque.

"Puoi parlare. Ricordami perchè ti sto facendo tutto questo"

"Perchè hai scoperto quello che ho fatto" disse lui. Tutto sommato la sua voce era ferma. Quello sguardo ancora ribelle, anche se velato di lacrime, e quella punta di arroganza che lo aveva spinto a dargli del tu, lo resero ancora più interessante agli occhi di Voldemort. Avrebbe aspettato con ansia il momento in cui gli avrebbe chiesto pietà. Perchè lo avrebbe fatto.

Più tardi degli altri, ma lo avrebbe fatto.

"Lo lascio a voi" disse al gruppo di Mangiamorte che aspettava pazientemente dietro di lui.

Non si degnò di voltarsi a guardare mentre prendeva Nagini in braccio e usciva dalla stanza, lasciandosi dietro il suono di fruste che schioccavano, di pantaloni che si aprivano, e di quelle risate sadiche che imperversavano sempre nei suoi corridoi.

La Maledizione Cruciatus, a volte, non era tanto divertente quanto quella tortura di gruppo, Voldemort lo sapeva. A volte lo faceva non solo per far soffrire e umiliare maggiormente i prigionieri, ma anche per tenere uniti i suoi sottoposti. Si divertivano talmente tanto a torturare i prigionieri, che non pensavano neanche a tradire il Signore Oscur. Sembravano così entusiasti all'idea di stuprare, frustare, sottomettere, creare ferite sempre fresche, non solo sul corpo, ma anche nell'anima.

Quell'anima particolare era difficile da scolpire, ma Voldemort sapeva che i suoi fedeli Mangiamorte ce l'avrebbero fatta. Ce la facevano sempre.

Ripensandoci, avrebbe dovuto capirlo da prima, e si rimproverò mentalmente per questo. Severus non aveva mai partecipato a quelle sessioni di tortura con gli altri. Un tempo aveva pensato che fosse perchè Severus era troppo elegante per cose simili, e controllato in ogni suo gesto, così lontano dai piaceri di una sana tortura con gli altri.

Poi avevano scoperto tutto.

Tutto quello che Severus era davvero.

Voldemort lo avrebbe ucciso a tempo debito, certo. Ma prima gli avrebbe strappato via ogni singolo brandello di informazione che poteva dargli. Voldemort trovava sempre il modo di trarre il meglio da ogni situazione, in un modo o nell'altro.

"Non uccidetelo" raccomandò, prima di uscire dalla stanza "deve restare vivo, ricordate."

Severus Piton, a quelle parole, chiuse gli occhi. Era tutto quello che poteva fare: chiudere gli occhi e non parlare. Chiudere gli occhi, e convincersi di essere altrove. Chiudere gli occhi e sapere che non avrebbe tradito.


	2. La spia

**Capitolo Due: La Spia**

"Oh, Alastor, che cosa orribile" sussurrò Minerva McGranitt, stretta nel proprio mantello di lana mentre oltrepassava la soglia di Grimmauld Place "non posso credere che sia successo davvero"

Alastor Moody sospirò, ma non disse niente. Non era giusto stressare ulteriormente l'Ordine ricordando a tutti che lui lo aveva detto fin dal principio, anche se era la verità. In realtà, pensò in un secondo momento, lo avevano pensato un pò tutti che Piton non fosse mai davvero cambiato dai tempi di Mangiamorte; solo Silente lo aveva sempre difeso.

Silente, che adesso era morto e sepolto ad Hogwarts.

"Mi dispiace avervi convocati, Minerva" disse invece Moody "ma è una riunione molto importante"

Si voltò verso il resto dell'Ordine. Tutti erano pallidi, sfiduciati, con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Quello che è successo" esordì "è terribile, è vero. Ma questo non segna la nostra sconfitta. Silente non avrebbe voluto"

"Alastor ha ragione" disse Arthur Weasley "non dobbiamo lasciarci andare"

"Grazie, Arthur. Vi ho portato qui stasera" continuò Alastor "per discutere con voi del futuro dell'Ordine della Fenice. Non ci vorrà molto tempo"

"Di cosa si tratta, precisamente?"  
"Prima di tutto, di Harry Potter. Silente aveva dei piani ben precisi su di lui"  
"Che piani?"  
"Verrà a vivere qui, ovviamente. Questa è legalmente casa sua."

Alastor Moody andò a sedersi su una delle poltrone. Sarebbe stata una riunione davvero lunga. I piani di Silente su Potter erano tanti e difficili, ma era sicuro che ce l'avrebbero fatta.

"Silente aveva intenzione di allenarlo"

"Allenarlo?"  
"Sì, Molly. Allenarlo al combattimento con le bacchette. Incantesimi non verbali, disarmo dell'avversario, Occlumanzia, perfino Legilimanzia, se serve. Aveva intenzione di affidare a Piton questi insegnamenti, ma" fece una smorfia "evidentemente, ora dovremo trovare qualcun altro"

Molly Weasley tacque. Avrebbe voluto tanto difendere Harry, in fondo era ancora un ragazzino, e poggiare sulle sue spalle una responsabilità simile era terribile. Ma, d'altro canto, la morte di Silente l'aveva tanto scossa. Era come se qualcosa dentro di lei si fosse irrimediabilmente piegato.

Qualcosa dentro di lei, dentro tutti loro, era andato per sempre.

Era stato per via di Silente, certo, ma non solo.

Era stato anche il tradimento di Piton, l'attacco a Bill, era stato tutto.

Avevano capito di essere vulnerabili.

Tutto quello che avevano costruito, o che avevano pensato di costruire, era crollato come un castello di carte.

Sentì il braccio di suo marito stringerle rassicurante le spalle. Avrebbe voluto mettergli le braccia al collo e non lasciarlo più. Lo amava così tanto, nonostante tutto.

Minerva McGranitt avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, lei come Molly, ma alla fine rimase in silenzio. Sarebbe stato inutile dire qualcosa, una qualunque cosa. Erano diventati talmente deboli da aver bisogno di aggrapparsi disperatamente ai piani di un uomo tradito dalla persona di cui si fidava di più. Le doleva ammetterlo, ma Silente aveva sbagliato.

E se anche Silente aveva sbagliato, in questa guerra, per loro non c'erano davvero speranze.

Restava solo Potter, ma era comunque un ragazzo. Cosa pretendevano che facesse, che distruggesse le armate di Voldemort con un sol colpo di bacchetta? Poteva anche essere il Prescelto, ma era ancora troppo giovane per un simile peso sulle spalle. Specialmente per lei, che lo avrebbe sempre visto come un ragazzino dagli occhiali troppo grandi che la fissava intimidito, all'inizio del suo primo anno.

Era giusto scaricare tutto il peso su di lui e lavarsene le mani? Perchè, e lo sapeva, era quello che stavano facendo. Stavano mettendo tutta la responsabilità su Harry. Avevano perso Silente, e stavano per perdere anche la ragione. Ma, pensò Minerva, cos'altro potevano fare, se non sperare in Harry? Cos'altro avrebbero mai potuto fare?

Eppure, più andavano avanti, più a Minerva sembrava che l'Ordine della Fenice intero stesse correndo verso il suicidio.

"Ad ogni modo" continuò Alastor Moody "Abbiamo bisogno di una spia nuova"

Il silenzio, in qualche modo, si fece ancora più pregnante.

Già prima c'era silenzio, ma, dopo quelle parole, era come se fosse raddoppiato.

"Alastor" sussurrò Minerva "stai scherzando, vero?"  
"No, certo che no" Moody scosse la testa "ne abbiamo bisogno. Certo, ormai neanche i Mangiamorte hanno una spia...per quel che ne sappiamo" aggiunse, dando un'occhiata attenta ai presenti in sala con il suo occhio magico "ma occorre giocare d'anticipo"

"Alastor" la voce di Minerva si fece improvvisamente acuta, contro il suo stesso volere "non pretenderai davvero che qualcuno appoggi la tua idea?"  
"Minerva, ascoltami" disse Alastor, colpito da quell'espressione addolorata sulla faccia di Minerva "una spia ci serve. È l'unico modo per saper-"

"NON CI SERVE UN ALTRO TRADITORE!" urlò Minerva, a voce talmente alta che era sciura l'avessero sentita fino alla strada.

"Alastor" continuò poi con voce più calma "conoscevo Severus Piton da anni. Da quando era a scuola. Me lo sono visto crescere davanti agli occhi. Sai cosa vuol dire sapere che una persona che conosci è una spia? Vuol dire non fidarsi mai più di quella persona. Vuol dire vivere ogni istante col sospetto che possa fare qualcosa di sbagliato e farsi scoprire, far scoprire anche te, o tradire tutti e lasciarci a marcire nelle nostre incertezze, come sta succedendo ora. Facciamo tutto quello che volete, alleniamo pure Potter, facciamolo diventare una macchina da guerra, organizzate una missione suicida con me in prima fila, qualunque cosa, Alastor, qualunque cosa, ma un'altra spia no. Non possiamo permettercela. Non con la nostra situazione attuale"

Nessuno, in sala, osò replicare.

Kingsey Shacklebolt sospirò, e, lentamente, si alzò in piedi. Era d'accordo sia con Alastor che con Minerva, e sapeva che tutti gli altri erano nella sua stessa situazione.

Non sarebbe stato facile scegliere.

"Mettiamola ai voti" disse.


	3. L'Addio a Privet Drive

Harry Potter finì di riempire il suo baule in silenzio.

Aveva ancora tanto da fare, eppure gli sembrava di essere al lavoro da ore.

Si trattava solo di riempire il baule dei suoi averi, ma, improvvisamente, non riusciva a muoversi.

Gli sembrava di avere le braccia di piombo, il cuore di piombo.

Gli pesava perfino l'anima.

Silente gli mancava così tanto.

Sapeva che la situazione era disperata e che non era giusto che pensasse solo a se stesso e ai suoi sentimenti, ma non poteva farne a meno.

Neanche il pensiero di lasciare Privet Drive per sempre riusciva a tirarlo su.

Fino a qualche anno prima avrebbe fatto di tutto per pensare: è finita.

Me ne sto andando da qui.

Niente più Dudley e i suoi amici deficienti, zia Petunia e la sua ossessione per le pattine, zio Vernon e la televisione.

Niente più semplice, squallida vita babbana.

Però, quanto era bello pensare che oltre quella casa c'era un mondo meraviglioso: quello magico, quello che aveva sognato per la sua intera infanzia.

Adesso, invece, stava lasciando Privet Drive verso un mondo in guerra.

Un mondo che aveva bisogno di lui senza che lui potesse aiutare neanche se stesso.

Era solo un ragazzo che non era riuscito neanche a salvare Silente dalla sua fine.

Lasciava la raggelante sicurezza dei pettegolezzi di zia Petunia per qualcosa di totalmente sconosciuto, forse anche verso la morte.

Da un lato, Harry si trovò ad invidiare Dudley.

Forse un giorno anche i babbani sarebbero entrati in guerra come loro, ma, chissà, forse sarebbero rimasti in pace tutto il tempo. Dudley si sarebbe svegliato e sarebbe rimasto nel suo placido, stupido mondo.

"Harry!" si sentì chiamare da una voce roca e bassa, e si affacciò.

L'intera strada era al buio, e, nel giardino, illuminati dalle bacchette, c'erano Alastor Moody, Kingsey Shacklebot e Tonk, che lo salutò allegramente con una mano. Fu l'unica.

"Sei pronto?" chiese Moody.

"Quasi" sussurrò Harry.

Ovviamente non lo era affatto.

Gettò il resto delle sue cose nel baule, alla rinfusa.

Non voleva che quelli dell'Ordine si sentissero in dovere di entrare; non voleva che gli zii si svegliassero.

Non voleva salutarli.

Avrebbe dovuto? Forse, almeno zia Petunia.

Era la sorella di sua madre, in fondo.

Forse meritava almeno un saluto.

"Harry!"  
"Arrivo!"  
"Non abbiamo molto tempo!"  
"Eccomi, eccomi"

Gettò il baule giù per le scale e si trascinò dietro la gabbia di Edvige, che nonostante il trambusto continuava a dormire.

A lei quel posto non sarebbe affatto mancato.

Consegnò tutto a Tonks e rientrò in casa

"Un attimo solo" disse "faccio subito"

La sua camera.

Anche se per così poco.

Aveva dimenticato niente?

No, era tornata una stanza anonima.

La stanza dei giochi di suo cugino.

Tolse l'asse dal pavimento per controllare che non mancasse nulla.

Aprì tutti i cassetti per accertarsi che non ci fosse niente di suo.

Non poteva permettersi errori: in quella casa non doveva restare la minima traccia di lui.

Solo quando fu assolutamente convinto di non aver dimenticato nulla, scese le scale facendosi luce con la bacchetta e raggiunse i suoi compagni.

Moody lo fissò con l'occhio magico, più che con quello normale, ed Harry si chiese se non lo avesse seguito per tutto il tempo.

Probabile, conoscendolo.

Gli porse la scopa e gli chiese:  
"Tutto a posto? Gli altri sono in avanscoperta, ci raggiungeranno dopo" 

Harry annuì.

Non riusciva a parlare.

"'Sta indietro"

Kingsley tese la bacchetta verso la casa.

"Obliviate" disse, piano.

Un fascio di luce avvolse l'intera casa per un istante, prima di farla piombare nell'oscurità.

Da lontano, Harry continuò a sentire il russare lieve dello zio Vernon.

O meglio, del signor Vernon Dursley.

Quelle persone ormai non lo riguardavano più.

"Complimenti, Kingsley" disse Tonks, piano.

Era stato un ottimo incantesimo della memoria, in effetti.

Non appena esplose nel cielo il segnale di via libera, partirono tutti insieme alla volta di Grimmauld Place.

Harry non si voltò neanche ad osservare il numero 4 di Privet Drive.

Non era mai stata la sua casa.

Non lo sarebbe stata mai più.


End file.
